fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie Pals
Papa Louie Pals is a non-game app that was first announced on December 4, 2017. The game was released on March 26, 2018. Introduction Hey Everyone! Today we are excited to announce our newest upcoming app, Papa Louie Pals! Just what is Papa Louie Pals you ask? Well, one should first make note that we are calling this an app and not necessarily a game. After years and looking at tons of fan art, letters, stories, and Customerpalooza creations, we’ve come to one major conclusion… We have the most creative fans in the world! So in developing Papa Louie Pals, we wanted to create something that would complement and drive our fans’ amazing creativity! Although we’re sure you all have plenty of questions, fear not, for we will be revealing more details soon enough. One thing you’ll be excited to know is that this will be a free app! (Oh, and don’t worry, we are still very much hard at work on the next Gameria!) http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10155 Description Let your creativity shine in Papa Louie Pals, where YOU create the characters and stories in Papa Louie's world! Design and save a collection of your own unique Pals, and use them to build scenes and stories to share. CREATE TONS OF PALS: It's now easier than ever to design your own characters! Use sliders to adjust your Pal's body, choose from a wide range of skin tones and hair colors, and add extra details like freckles and makeup to your Pal. Find just the right hairstyle for that perfect look, and change the mouth and eye styles to give them some personality. Switch to the clothing section at any time to choose from hundreds of unique shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, hats, and accessories for your Pal, and change the colors of each item to create an amazing outfit. BUILD SCENES AND TELL STORIES: Creating Pals is only the beginning! Combine your Pals with scenery, word bubbles, and props to arrange your own custom scenes. You can place Pals anywhere you like in a scene, and use gestures to rotate and resize them. Choose from a wild assortment of poses for each character, and change their facial expressions to match their mood. There are a variety of backgrounds you can use in your scenes to help tell your story, and dozens of props that your Pals can hold in their hands. If you Pals have something to say, you can also add word bubbles and captions to the scene! ADD PAPA LOUIE AND HIS FRIENDS: Are your Pals looking for even more friends? You can also include Papa Louie and his famous customers from his many restaurants like Papa’s Freezeria! Multiple Customer Packs are available that include a handful of customers, tons of new backgrounds and props for your scenes, as well as new clothing that any of your custom Pals can use. Customers can use all of the same poses and props as your Pals, and they even come with their own unique alternate outfits. SAVE AND SHARE: Once you've created a scene, you can save an image to your device, or share it with your friends through messages or on social media! You can also go back and edit any of your saved scenes and Pals whenever you like. ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES: Use the images of your scenes for all sorts of things like comic strips, memes, or visual fan fiction. Showcase your character designs, create crazy situations for your Pals, or tell a story across multiple scenes. Features *Creation tool based in the Papa Louie universe *Design custom characters with hundreds of clothing items, hairstyles, and more *Build scenes with the Pals you create *Choose from multiple backgrounds including patterns, outdoor areas, and indoor scenes *Give props to your Pals in your custom scenes *Add word bubbles and captions to tell a story *Get Customer Packs to add poseable customers, new backgrounds, and more themed props and clothing Previews *'12/04/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa Louie Pals!?! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10155 *'12/11/2017:' Sneak Peek: Intro to Papa Louie Pals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10177 *'12/18/2017:' Sneak Peek: Colors and Styles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10215 *'12/27/2017:' Sneak Peek: Mouth and Eyes http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10236 *'01/02/2018:' Sneak Peek: Clothing http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10257 *'01/10/2018:' Sneak Peek: Bookmarks http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10318 *'01/18/2018:' Name and Save Your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10351 *'01/25/2018:' Starting your Scene! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10387 *'02/01/2018:' Backdrops! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10419 *'02/08/2018:' Posing your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10458 *'02/15/2018:' Props and Wardrobe http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10492 *'02/22/2018:' Word Bubbles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10512 *'02/27/2018:' Saving and Sharing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10546 *'03/06/2018:' Customer Packs! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10568 *'03/13/2018:' Coming March 26th! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10595 *'03/26/2018:' Get Papa Louie Pals Now! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10647 Customer Packs As announced in a preview, fans can now add some of their favorite customers from the games to their scenes. Each pack will include 8 customers (with their style B outfits, holiday outfits, or Halloween costumes), 14 unique props, and 12 additional background scenes. The Pancakeria pack added 9 customers, 15 unique props, and 18 additional background scenes. Presently, there are eleven customer packs: *Papa Louie (Free) **Customers included: Papa Louie, Wally, Greg, Mary, Sue, Allan, Robby, and Big Pauly. **Backgrounds included: 2 Tastyville Apartment scenes (one in a hallway, and one inside a room), Pauly's Pepper exterior during day and night and interior as well, Fluffmart interior, Fluffmart exterior, 2 Multigrain Fields scenes, Papa's Pizzeria rooftop during day and night, inside a portal, the Flipline's 10 year anniversary medallion, Pasta Jungle Ruins, Marinara Rapids, 2 Sausage Mines scenes, and a lakeside. *Papa's Freezeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Alberto, Penny, Captain Cori, Ivy, Utah, Kahuna, Gremmie, and Ninjoy. **Backgrounds included: Freezeria Exterior, Kitchen & Lobby, S.S. Louie, Beach, Surf Shack. *Papa's Cupcakeria ($0.99) **Customers included: James, Willow, Santa, Trishna, Mayor Mallow, Scarlett, Nevada, and Franco. **Backgrounds included: Cupcakeria Exterior, Kitchen & Lobby, Willow's room, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, Biscotti Bookstore, The North Pole. *Papa's Hot Doggeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Taylor, Peggy, Radlynn, Shannon, Kenji, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, and Indigo. **Backgrounds included: Hot Doggeria Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Porterhouse Ranch, Griller Stadium exterior, ticket counter, parking lot, cornfield, baseball diamond, hockey rink. *Papa's Scooperia ($0.99) **Customer included: Skip, Mousse, Whippa, Fernanda, Cameo, Amy, Ripley, and Sarge Fan. **Backgrounds included: Scooperia Exterior, Kitchen & Lobby, Scallion Street Station, Big Onion Souvenirs, Glitz Hotel, Cheaper Sleeper Motel, Briny Gate Bridge, Onion Jenny, Taxi, Police Car. *Papa's Pancakeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Hank, Johnny, Wendy, Yippy, Liezel, Foodini, Tohru, Cooper, and Prudence. **Backgrounds included: Pancakeria Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Greasy Gear Garage, Johnny's Christmas Tree Shop (at Papa's Pancakeria), Police Station (Jail), Yippy's Cookie Sale, Breakfast Blast background, Spin and Sauce, ski lifts. *Papa's Wingeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Georgito, Boomer, Xolo, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Skyler, Chuck, Mandi, and Sprinks the Clown. **Backgrounds included: Wingeria Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Georgito's Palace & The Golden Doubloon, Starlight Express, house scene from Wingeria with balloons and large prize ticket, firewall, Gigaloaf Labs. * Papa's Donuteria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Rudy, Tony, Hacky Zak, Julep, Ember, Iggy, Mr. Bombolony, Clair, and Boopsy & Bill. ** Backgrounds included: Donuteria Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Powder Point Entrance, Ferris Wheel, Sky Ninja, Pop Dart, Julep's Tulips, Fire Department, Hospital, Flipline Studios Office. * Papa's Burgeria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Akari, Lisa, Cletus, Connor, Edna, Vicky, Marty, Rita, and Nye. ** Backgrounds included: Burgeria Exterior and Lobby, Cloudberry Salon, Bowling Baron, Cletus' Scrapyard, Marty and Clover's basement. * Papa's Pizzeria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Roy, Joy, Kingsley, Carlo Romano, Gino Romano, Edoardo Romano, Bruna Romano, Mindy, and Hugo. ** Backgrounds included: Pizzeria Parking Lot, Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Romano Quartet Bus, Club Atomic Interior, Romano Kitchen, Club Atomic and Arugula Bank, Courtroom, Golf Course, Pizza Background, and Hugo's Warped Records. * Papa's Cheeseria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Guy Mortadello, Perri, Austin, Brody, Yui, Chester, Rhonda, Sasha, Drakson, Kasey O, and Mesa. ** Backgrounds included, Papa's Cheeseria Exterior, Kitchen and Lobby, Art Gallery, Cheese Background, Truck, Shooting Range, and Mortadello's Meat Pies. * Papa's Taco Mia ($0.99) ** Customers included: Zoe, Jojo, Quinn, Xandra, Rico, Moe, Mitch, Maggie, and Nick. ** Backgrounds included: Apartments, Chimichanga Cycle, Just Quinn and Associates Exterior, Just Quinn and Associates Interior, Tacodale Sign, Rico's motorbike and chili, Taco Mia! Exterior and Lobby (the latter with and without Pinata), Taco Eating Contest, Moe's Lair Exterior and Interior, The Dynamoe's Lair, Hanggliders and Rooftop * Papa's Bakeria ($0.99) ** Customers included: Timm, Cecilia, Steven, Whiff, Daniela, Duke Gotcha, Kaleb, Kayla, Janana, and Cherissa. ** Backgrounds included: Whiskview Mall Interior and Directory, Fountain, Escalator, Balcony and Multiple Shops, Papa's Bakeria Exterior and Lobby, Dance Studio, Nowtime News Van and Newsroom (the latter with 2 different backgrounds in the top right corner), Weather Map, Fit Frenzy Gym's Weights and Treadmills, Forest and Pie Background Updates March 28, 2018 *Better support for large phones. *More accents and punctuation for some fonts in text bubbles. *Improved performance on "Choose a Scene" screen. *Improved sharing images (you can now share to Facebook and more!). April 5, 2018 *Fixed Papa Louie Pals crashing or stopping when other apps are updated or installed (Android/Amazon). June 22, 2018 *Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Pack added. August 24, 2018 *Papa's Scooperia Customer Pack and Flipdecks added. August 29, 2018 *Sarge Fan's Style H, Utah's Pastaria Uniform, and new hairstyles and bangs added. December 21, 2018 *Papa's Pancakeria Customer Pack added. March 15, 2019 *Papa's Wingeria Customer Pack added. May 3, 2019 *Onionfest backgrounds, items, and costumes added. New Onionfest-themed outfits for Papa Louie, Big Pauly, Sue, and Wally. New outfits for Scooter (Papa's Donuteria uniform), Greg, and Yippy (St. Patrick's Day outfits). July 1, 2019 * Papa's Donuteria Customer Pack added. * Papa's Burgeria Customer Pack added. * Free Sugarplex Film Fest backgrounds, clothing, and props. * New color options for clothing. November 13, 2019 * Papa's Pizzeria Customer Pack added. * Papa's Cheeseria Customer Pack added. * Free Pirate backdrops, clothing, and props. * New filtering options for clothing and props. February 17, 2020 * Papa's Taco Mia! Customer Pack added. * Papa's Bakeria Customer Pack added. * Free Fantasy backdrops, clothing and props. Trivia *This is the first app from Flipline Studios that is not a game. **This is the first creativity app from Flipline Studios. *This is the second free app of Flipline Studios, the first being Slider Scouts. *According to Matt on the Flipline Forum, the "height slider" will now stretch or squash the character's torso as well as changing their neck length (instead of just changing the neck like it used to), so that helps a bit making tall or short or child-sized characters. This feature is also used in Papa's Scooperia. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=36041.msg1977680#msg1977680 *There is a glitch that occurs when using Greg or Yippy in their St. Paddy's Day outfits. The glitch changes their shoes when you make them sit, This glitch has been fixed for Yippy, but not yet for Greg. **There is another glitch that occurs when using Boopsy & Bill in their Style A. The glitch sinks the laces of their shoes when you make them sit. This glitch also hasn't been fixed yet. Update Banners PLP blog banner.jpg|Papa Louie Pals Coming Soon! Blog_banner_2.jpg|Get Papa Louie Pals Now! Blog_banner_hotdog.jpg|Hot Doggeria Pack Updated! Blog_banner_scooperia.jpg|Scooperia Pack Updated! Blog_banner_pancakeria.jpg|Pancakeria Pack Updated! Blog_banner_wingeria.jpg|Wingeria Pack Updated! Blog_banner_onionfest.jpg|Onionfest Pack Updated! Blog banner burgeria.png|Burgeria and Donuteria Packs Updated! Blog banner pizzeria.jpg|Pizzeria and Cheeseria Packs Updated! blog_banner_tacomia.jpg Blog_banner_bakeria.jpg Gallery PLP blog banner.jpg PLP splash animate.gif sneakpeek_papalouiepals01.png intro_body_01.jpg intro_body_02.jpg intro_body_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals02.png color_style_01.jpg color_style_02.jpg color_style_03.jpg color_style_04.jpg color_style_05.jpg color_style_06.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals03.png Face_01.jpg Face_02.jpg Face_03.jpg Face_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals04.png clothes_02.jpg clothes_03.jpg clothes_04.jpg clothes_05.jpg clothes_06.jpg clothes_07.jpg clothes_08.jpg clothes_09.jpg clothes_10.jpg clothes_11.jpg clothes_12.jpg clothes_13.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals05.png bookmark_01.jpg bookmark_02.jpg bookmark_03.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals06.png saving_01.jpg saving_02.jpg saving_03.jpg saving_04.jpg facebookpost_papalouiepals07.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals07.png Starting a Scene01.jpg Starting a Scene02.jpg Starting a Scene03.jpg Starting a Scene04.jpg Starting a Scene05.jpg Starting a Scene06.jpg Starting a Scene07.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals08.png scene_13.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals09.jpg backgrounds_01.jpg backgrounds_021.jpg backgrounds_03.jpg backgrounds_12.jpg backgrounds_04.jpg pose_01.jpg pose_02.jpg pose_03.jpg pose_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals10.jpg objects_01.jpg objects_02.jpg objects_03.jpg objects_04.jpg objects_05.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals11.jpg words_01.jpg words_02.jpg words_03.jpg words_04.jpg words_05.jpg words_06.jpg words_07.jpg words_08.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals12.png save_01.jpg save_02.jpg save_03.jpg save_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals13.png customerpack_06.jpg customerpack_05.jpg customerpack_04.jpg customerpack_03.jpg customerpack_07.jpg customerpack_08.jpg customerpack_01.jpg customerpack_02.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals14.png launchdate_sm.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals15.png Papa Louie Pals Papa Louie Pals banner.png screenshot_01a.jpg screenshot_02a.jpg screenshot_03a.jpg screenshot_04a.jpg screenshot_05a.jpg app_upsell_plp.jpg 6moredays_blog.jpg 5moredays_blog.jpg 4moredays_blog.jpg 3moredays_blog.jpg 2moredays_blog.jpg 1dayblog.jpg papalouiepals.png PLP mainpage banner.png PLP - Web promo banner.png PLP - blog launch pic.png Blog_flipdeck01.jpg Blog_flipdeck02.jpg Blog_flipdeck05.jpg Blog_flipdeck03.jpg Blog_flipdeck04.jpg camp_image.jpg Hotdoggeria_1.jpg Hotdoggeria_2.jpg Hotdoggeria_3.jpg Hotdoggeria_4.jpg scooperia_1.jpg scooperia_2.jpg scooperia_3.jpg scooperia_4.jpg Papa Louie Pals: Freebie Arcade Stuff coming soon on 12-21-2018.jpg Pancakeria_1.jpg Pancakeria_2.jpg pancakeria_3.jpg pancakeria_4.jpg gigaloafupdate_sm.jpg wingeria_1.jpg wingeria_2.jpg wingeria_3.jpg Wingeria_4.jpg onionfest_props_clothes.jpg burgeria_1.jpg burgeria_2.jpg burgeria_3.jpg burgeria_4.jpg donuteria_1.jpg donuteria_2.jpg donuteria_3.jpg donuteria_4.jpg PLP Categories.jpeg freebie_pirates.jpg pizzeria_1.jpg pizzeria_2.jpg pizzeria_3.jpg pizzeria_4.jpg cheeseria_1.jpg cheeseria_2.jpg cheeseria_3.jpg cheeseria_4.jpg FE2C1754-FFD2-4E67-AF53-4DD6AD67340F.jpeg bakeria_1.jpg bakeria_2.jpg bakeria_3.jpg bakeria_4.jpg tacomia_1.jpg tacomia_2.jpg tacomia_3.jpg tacomia_4.jpg Outfits Papa Louie Pack PLP Papa Louie Outfits.png|Papa Louie PLP Big Pauly Outfits.png|Big Pauly PLP Allan Outfits.png|Allan PLP Greg Outfits.png|Greg PLP Mary Outfits.png|Mary PLP Sue Outfits.png|Sue PLP Wally Outfits.png|Wally PLP Robby Outfits.png|Robby Papa's Freezeria Pack PLP Alberto Outfits.png|Alberto PLP Penny Outfits.png|Penny PLP Kahuna Outfits.png|Kahuna PLP Utah Outfits.png|Utah PLP Ivy Outfits.png|Ivy PLP Ninjoy Outfits.png|Ninjoy PLP Gremmie Outfits.png|Gremmie PLP Captain Cori Outfits.png|Captain Cori Papa's Cupcakeria Pack PLP Willow Outfits.png|Willow PLP James Outfits.png|James PLP Trishna Outfits.png|Trishna PLP Franco Outfits.png|Franco PLP Scarlett Outfits.png|Scarlett PLP Mayor Mallow Outfits.png|Mayor Mallow PLP Nevada Outfits.png|Nevada PLP Santa Outfits.png|Santa Papa's Hot Doggeria Pack PLP Peggy Outfits.png|Peggy PLP Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor PLP Indigo Outfits.png|Indigo PLP Pinch Hitwell Outfits.png|Pinch Hitwell PLP Bertha Outfits.png|Bertha PLP Kenji Outfit.png|Kenji PLP Shannon Outfits.png|Shannon PLP Radlynn Outfits.png|Radlynn Papa's Scooperia Pack PLP Skip Outfits.png|Skip PLP Mousse Outfits.png|Mousse PLP Whippa Outfits.png|Whippa PLP Fernanda Outfits.png|Fernanda PLP Cameo Outfits.png|Cameo PLP Amy Outfits.png|Amy PLP Ripley Outfits.png|Ripley PLP Sarge Fan Outfits.png|Sarge Fan Papa's Pancakeria Pack PLP Cooper Outfits.png|Cooper PLP Prudence Outfits.png|Prudence PLP Hank Outfits.png|Hank PLP Wendy Outfits.png|Wendy PLP Johnny Outfits.png|Johnny PLP Yippy Outfits.png|Yippy PLP Liezel Outfits.png|Liezel PLP Foodini Outfits.png|Foodini PLP Tohru Outfits.png|Tohru Papa's Wingeria Pack PLP Chuck Outfits.png|Chuck PLP Mandi Outfits.png|Mandi PLP Professor Fitz Outfits.png|Professor Fitz PLP Skyler Outfits.png|Skyler PLP Georgito Outfits.png|Georgito PLP Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer PLP Xolo Outfits.png|Xolo PLP Scooter Outfits.png|Scooter PLP Sprinks the Clown Outfits.png|Sprinks the Clown Papa's Burgeria Pack PLP Marty Outfits.png|Marty PLP Rita Outfits.png|Rita PLP Akari Outfits.png|Akari PLP Edna Outfits.png|Edna PLP Cletus Outfits.png|Cletus PLP Connor Outfits.png|Connor PLP Lisa Outfits.png|Lisa PLP Vicky Outfits.png|Vicky PLP Nye Outfits.png|Nye Papa's Donuteria Pack PLP Tony Outfits.png|Tony PLP Mr. Bombolony Outfits.png|Mr. Bombolony PLP Clair Outfits.png|Clair PLP Rudy Outfits.png|Rudy PLP Julep Outfits.png|Julep PLP Iggy Outfits.png|Iggy PLP Ember Outfits.png|Ember PLP Hacky Zak Outfits.png|Hacky Zak PLP Boopsy & Bill Outfits.png|Boopsy & Bill Papa's Pizzeria Pack PLP Roy Outfits.png|Roy PLP Joy Outfits.png|Joy PLP Kingsley Outfits.png|Kingsley PLP Carlo Romano Outfits.png|Carlo Romano PLP Gino Romano Outfits.png|Gino Romano PLP Edoardo Romano Outfits.png|Edoardo Romano PLP Bruna Romano Outfits.png|Bruna Romano PLP Mindy Outfits.png|Mindy PLP Hugo Outfits.png|Hugo Papa's Cheeseria Pack PLP Guy Mortadello Outfits.png|Guy Mortadello PLP Perri Outfits.png|Perri PLP Austin Outfits.png|Austin PLP Brody Outfits.png|Brody PLP Yui Outfits.png|Yui PLP Chester Outfits.png|Chester PLP Rhonda Outfits.png|Rhonda PLP Sasha Outfits.png|Sasha PLP Drakson Outfits.png|Drakson PLP Kasey O Outfits.png|Kasey O PLP Mesa Outfits.png|Mesa Papa's Taco Mia! Pack PLP Maggie Outfits.png|Maggie PLP Mitch Outfits.png|Mitch PLP Zoe Outfits.png|Zoe PLP Moe Outfits.png|Moe PLP Quinn Outfits.png|Quinn PLP Nick Outfits.png|Nick PLP Jojo Outfits.png|Jojo PLP Xandra Outfits.png|Xandra PLP Rico Outfits.png|Rico Papa's Bakeria Pack PLP Cecilia Outfits.png|Cecilia PLP Timm Outfits.png|Timm PLP Cherissa Outfits.png|Cherissa PLP Whiff Outfits.png|Whiff PLP Janana Outfits.png|Janana PLP Kaleb Outfits.png|Kaleb PLP Duke Gotcha Outfits.png|Duke Gotcha PLP Kayla Outfits.png|Kayla PLP Steven Outfits.png|Steven PLP Daniela Outfits.png|Daniela es:Papa Louie Pals pl:Papa Louie Pals Category:Apps